Last Hour to Doomsday
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Ohhh, how could you do that to a poor little floppy disk?" "That's nothing! You should see what Cobra did to ME!" :--'Mainframe' and Lady Jaye disagreeing over who suffered more on their last mission. |Glitches1= *The Vortex cone countdown starts at 48 hours, shown as 48:00:00. It then goes to 48:59:59. This is wrong as it should tick down to 47:59:59. Moreover, Hawk gives orders to the Joe team a few seconds later, and the clock behind him reads 46:28:94! **This is even stranger as a clock should never read 94 seconds! * When Wet-Suit begins to work on the underwater auxiliary panel, his wetsuit changes from the normal aqua to the generic orange and black wetsuits seen in The Worms of Death! |Errors1=*The Baroness escapes from the Joes by diving over the side of a Moray; instead of going after her, Flint and Lady Jaye express shock at the Baroness committing suicide and continue on with their mission. Not surprisingly, the Baroness returns to Cobra HQ later and blows their cover. *Mainframe's supposed "free-floating head" disc drive is a technological marvel that is sheer and utter nonsense. *A B.A.T. captures a submerged Flint and Lady Jaye by pulling their air hoses out of their helmets. Amazingly enough, the duo don't suffocate. **Actually, it just squeezed their hoses till they passed out. *Destro and the Baroness believe that the B.A.T.s kill all the Joes yet ignore the fact that there's not a single body to back that up. *Giant Killer Octopus. *At 6:42, you can notice Cobra Commander in the background operating a microphone for himself. |ItemsOfNote1=*This particular episode seems to have been written and produced before the " Arise, Serpentor, Arise!" mini-series; in fact, it appears to be a leftover Season 1 Episode! The emphasis is on classic characters Flint, Lady Jaye, Destro, the Baroness, and Cobra Commander; the Joes are using Dragonfly helicopters instead of the newer Tomahawks; Cobra is using Rattlers instead of the newer Night Ravens; Firebats are colored silver instead of the red from Season 2; Blueshirts are the Cobra infantry troopers instead of Vipers; and Cobra Commander appears to still be in charge of Cobra. **There is no mention whatsoever of Serpentor, and Destro and Baroness report to the Commander throughout the entire episode. **However, after dispatching the Giant Killer Octopus, Dr. Mindbender appears, but is not named, and both Flint and Lady Jaye seem to recognize him, thus implying that the audience should already know who he is. He also mentions that their demise by the Giant Octopus would have been better than the treatment he has in store for them, to which they seem to agree, thus suggesting they are of aware of his position as "Cobra's Resident Mad Scientist". **Two Vipers were with him when the octopus grabbed him. *Cobra B.A.T.s are so well-built, they're impervious to most non-laser assaults; in fact they can be severed in half yet continue to crawl forward toward their primary mission. *B.A.T.s also function underwater with little difficulty; they're weighed down sufficiently enough such that they don't just float away. *Lady Jaye takes out a B.A.T. by jabbing a hairpin in the back of its neck? Really!?! **The neck may be a weak point. The stiletto dagger and rondel dagger were designed to penetrate the weak points of a knight's plate armour. *The robots the Joes use are never really explained, or used again. |RealWorldRefs1=*The Panama canal |Footnotes=*Coming soon }} Category:Sunbow episodes